Once Upon A Time
by CrowsGurl
Summary: There was a story in which a princess and prince were engaged- simple enough, right? Wrong. What happens when both find they've fallen for someone else? AU Multi-Pairings T for language, abuse and possible smut in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first HS fanfic, and it's AU, so I hope I can get it rolling well enough to keep you interested~ :3 **

**Disclaimer- I own neither Homstuck of Andrew Hussie, sadly..**

**Enjoy~**

A bustling small-town lay nestled in a valley, a large castle over-looking it from the peak of one of the framing mountaings. Large, worn streets led in at the northern and southern sections, slipping through the slim openings in the foothills on either side of the concave opening. The town, though small, was an important trading center and was one of the wealthiest of the kingdom.

The people living in said town all held their royal family in high respect, forever dressed in the soft magenta and rich gold of the kingdom. Patriotic, loyal and happy, they had been left in peace for generations and, as many believed, would continue to for decades to come.

A girl, dangerously nearing her coming of age, wandered out towards the cliff that over-looked the town. Her hair fell in graceful waves, a long, silken veil trailing behind her in the breeze. She smoothed her dress as she sat down, smiling.

The view from here was breath-taking, even though she'd lived here since she was born, and it never seemed to loose it's special affect. The entire scene changed with the seasons- even with the mere passing of the day. Early morning had soft rays cast from behind the castle, noon shown right down on it, evening held gentle light from the opposite side of the castle -her personal favorite- and night when all the stars came into focus.

She smiled, taking in the endearing village to the best of her abilities. From what she understood, she was currently engaged to another of royal blood. It was an unbelievably important marriage, her father had told her, that would unite not simply warring kingdoms, but the races. Trolls and humans united for the good of all.

It was purely beneficial, so she had held her peace with the idea, but somewhere deep down, she knew she'd never be able to go through with it. Sure, the prince, John, was a nice boy, but he was not the one for her. She'd had her eye on one of royal blood for a long while..

"Feferi, dear, come in. You'll catch your death out here dressed like that!" Her mother called, standing at the top of the gentle hill sloping down to where she sat.

"Sorry, mother," she giggled, standing up and casting one last look downward before ascending to her parental figure. Her mother's skin show a pleasant silver in the light of afternoon, gracefully curving horns glowing gold and tangerine.

"Come, now. You must clean yourself up! He'll be arriving soon so you may be better aquainted." The Queen made a shooing motion and Feferi, in a very unlady-like mannor, gathered up her dress and ran back towards the castle; closing her eyes as the wind rushed past her face and whispered away all of her worries with promises of a happier future.

o0o0o0o0o

Slaves -or servants, as the title sounded less demanding- hurried about the halls, every one stopping to courtsey or bow to Feferi as she made her way towards her chamber up near the top of a tower. All but one, in truth, but she didn't bother; he never had been agreeable.

He watched with slitted eyes as the high-and-mighty Queen-to-be passed him, biting back a hateful snarl. He knew she'd seen him, she always saw, but it didn't stop him from sneering after her. Who did she think she was- always acting so sweet and perfect like that? It made him sick. She didn't deserve to rule. She was too soft, too willing to give and never demanding or taking. She wouldn't last.

It wasn't until someone bumped him in passing that he snapped back to reality, looking around. He'd drifted off into scornful thought again, dammit.. He really needed to stop doing that. Gathering up a sack of grain that likely weighed more than he, the servant meandered down the corridor towards the storage.

o0o0o0o0o

Feferi swept her way down the stairs at her mother's beconing, flowing dress drifting behind her as she reached the bottom of the steps where the grand doors stood open. The Queen was conversing politely with John, the prince she was to wed. He looked younger than he was, being short, thin and large-eyed, though it was all rather cute.

His saphire eyes turned to her, magnified by a set of thick glasses his father had had costom made for him at a young age. He smiled, bowing, and she, in turn, courtsied. "Hello, your highness~" John greeted, voice as cheery and bubbly as ever.

Granted, they'd only talked a few times previous, but Feferi immediately felt something off. Her mother, obviously, didn't, as she gave a swift farewell and regally turned to attend more serious matters than her daughter's suitor.

"Hello," she replied softly. "And Feferi is fine." He nodded, giving an innocent grin as his head bobbed in agreement.

They turned to slip back out the large doors, having agreed meetings previous that the garden was the best place to spend their time. "So what have you been up to lately, John?" She asked, watching him cock his head and give her a side-long glance as they walked.

"Nothing," he replied, albeit a bit quickly. She inwardly refused to call him out on it, infering she knew exactly what he meant. "Though, uhm.. I've kinda been thinkin' about some stuff." John admitted reluctantly.

"Oh have you..?"

o0o0o0o0o

The slave hurried up one of the cold halls, face scrunched in irratation. He'd been caught slacking and had had his shoes taken; bare feet slapping with every step. He supposed it was a bonus, as stomping with padded shoes never did have much effect. These, however, echoed disoriented all the way to the end of the corridor and back.

Not to mention it was a far more merciful punishment than he'd recieved the week before.

Now, despite the kindness that practically oozed from the Queen and her daughter, the people who over-looked the servants were cruel, heartless men. They often beat those that weren't prompt or perfect in their work. That meant everyone now or then- and himself almost constantly.

His name, Karkat Vantas, was forever on the lips of the men as they traded torture stories. One of the worst beatings he'd ever gotten had been over him standing up for a widow on the verge of being attacked. She'd escaped during his feisty ranting and he'd taken the beating in her place as well as the one he was already owed.

Karkat was shoved aside as someone rushed past, growling and glaring after them. "What the hell was that shit about?" He asked, looking to one of the other slaves who had paused to watch.

"I think he's, uhm, g-going to meet, the Princess and P-Prince," the boy stuttered, returning Karkat's cold stare with large, chocolatey eyes. "They're, uh, supposed to be in the, uhm, garden."

With a scratchy sigh, Karkat turned his back on the boy and started up the hall after where the man had been rushing. What could be so important that he'd so rudely been pushed aside? Sure, he was a slave, the lowest of the low, but he worked in the castle; that in and of itself warented _some_ respect, didn't it?

Regardless, he decided to tag along, unbeknownst to the man, to see just what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**wow, just got this up tonight and two reviews already! thanks guys! and yeah, I know it isn't too descriptive when it comes to the characters yet, but I haven't finished working out their outfits XD i'm going to be posting sketches on dA later tonight as a basic concept, if anyone is interested! (I'm PsycoChic4eva on there) Anyway, I'll try to touch more on descriptions in three, which I may use as a filler so I can get that out of the way xD**

Evening found the two royal teens relaxing in the garden. It was grand, like everything was here, with climbing vines, flowering trees and bushes, colorful arrays of plants lining the walkways and a fountain in the center that was the perfect place to sit and talk. They'd been doing so for a while now, discussing the ups and downs they were sure to face.

"I.. really don't think it's a good idea." John murmured, his chin on his knees as he gazed across the valley to where the tip of the sun was just starting to brush the mountains.

"Nor do I, John, but it's what our parents want and our kingdoms need." Feferi replied solemnly, turning so her fingertips could skim the ruffled water's surface. "What other choice would we have?"

He sighed, resigned, and let his legs down to dangle off the edge of the stone. "I guess so.." A messenger, the same one that had come to inform them earlier that a storm had taken hold of John's kingdom and no one wished to brave it to come retrieve the young prince, came to tell them dinner was ready.

Feferi gave a sad smile and nodded, looking over to John. "C'mon, let's let this rest for now." She stood up, watching John do the same, and linked arms as they exited the garden to make their way into the castle.

o0o0o0o0o

"What were you doing, you idiot?" A vicious female voice rang loud in his ears; echoing up the hall from the slave's quarters. She stood over him, a foot taller, and glared hatefully down at him.

"I was fuckin' following a messenger. Is that a motherfucking crime?" Karkat growled back, fangs glistening in the dull light. A second later he was sprawled across the floor, cheek stinging where he'd been hit.

"Yes that was a fucking criiiiiime!" She drawled, lips drawn tight and a shark's grin set in her features. The woman stormed over to him, towering over his small, defenseless body with a hard-toed boot drawn back and ready to strike.

Karkat knew he hadn't trully done something wrong, but by this point there wasn't very much he could do to fend off the coming lashing.

o0o0o0o0o

Dinner passed in an almost complete, though polite, silence; the Queen heading the table where her husband had once sat. He'd gone off to battle months before -the war betwix their kingdom and that to the west was a vicious one that went up-mountain for their soldiers, leaving an obvious advantage to their enemies- and still no word had returned.

The small town had accepted that no one was to return, not _even _King Peixes.

Feferi kept her magenta eyes on her full platter, not once touching her food, despite her mother's softly voiced discontent. She felt more and more unsettled as time went on, knowing the courting span was coming to a close and her birthday was fast approaching.

She finally lifted her gaze as the broad doors at the far end of the room were forced open and a few servants filed in; gathering up the dishes. John watched them with null intrest, until his wandering eyes landed on one of the trolls in particular.

This one was shorter than the others, fresh wounds obvious on his exposed face and arms, crimson oozing unhindered into the tattered brown of his tunic. He was limping, teeth bared in concentration. He fucked up a lot, but never in Her Highness' presence.

Feferi let out a silent sigh as Karkat stumbled past them, growling out a low curse, and fumbled with their plates. She knew him all to well, just as everyone else did. There wasn't a soul to be found in the castle or the town that didn't have some sort of idea who Mr. Vantas was.

It was painfully obvious that John, however, didn't; wide eyes set on the slave and mouth hanging slightly open. He looked utterly entranced. Feferi looked down, folding her hands in her lap and clearing her throat.

He didn't budge.

Karkat's glare shot up and, for a split second, his dark ruby eyes met John's saphire. It was fleeting, as he knew better than to look royalty in the eye, and, like the rest, he was quick to fall back into his uneven paces to follow them out.

John couldn't help but notice him snatched to the side by a particularly enraged looking woman in a long duster and roughly edged dress.

o0o0o0o0o

Night swept across the sky, swallowing up the last bit of sunlight, punctured only by small beads of stars. It was the night of a new moon, leaving the dark thick and uncomfortable.

John had explained his perdicament to the Queen when she inquired why he'd lingered in the grand lobby so late into the eve, the woman summoning her daughter to show him to the guests' chambers. Feferi disreguarded her mother's wishes, leading John up towards the tower she stayed in.

"There are empty rooms somewhere around here," she murmured quietly as she padded down the hall; leaving the boy near the stairs to flinch with the creak of every door.

"Y'know, Feferi, if this wasn't where your mom wanted me.." John reasoned, uncomfortable with ignoring his soon-to-be mother-in-law.

"Oh, it's glubbing fine~" The Princess giggled, rolling her eyes as she peered into one of the last rooms. "Here! Come here, John!" She called happily, motioning towards him.

He joined her in the doorway, looking around the room. It was simple, yet regal in its own right. A large bed was set against the far wall -which wasn't actually that far, as the room wasn't very large- with an open canopy, a small window near the foot, an oaken desk pressed into the other corner with a dainty chair at the ready.

"Thanks, Feferi," he murmured, slipping past her into the room and sitting slowly on the edge of the bed. His eyes raised as the girl didn't disappear from his doorway.

"Uhm, may I ask you something before bed, John, dear?" Feferi inquired, her voice holding a tone that was almost.. playful. He swallowed thickly, nervous as to what she'd to ask, and inclined his head.

"So what did you think of Karkat?"


	3. Chapter 3

**i took the opportunity to look more into the characters' descriptions in this one :3 not as much of a filler as I thought, given the ending note XD**

Dawn slowly crept over the jagged horizon of mountains, pooling shadows in the valley as the village slowly came to life. Feferi had been up for a while, already skipping down the halls towards the dining hall for breakfast.

Her dress, slender down to her waist then spilling out in magenta waves tipped with gold, flittered behind her; exposing her ankels with every hop and the fact that she had just as much jewelry there as she did on her wrists and about her neck. The finishing peices were, of course, the thin, rounded glasses and thin line of gold wavering across her forehead.

She slowed her pace as she came into the familiar, smaller halls that the slaves used to get around faster. This worked just as well for her, though her mother had a fit whenever she found out she'd been back here.

"Hello..?" Feferi called up the hall, curiousity glowing in her large eyes as she spotted someone that wasn't one of the slaves. Unless they'd recently decided to entertain more, but if so, she'd missed the memo.

The boy froze in spot, looking over to her with fear in his eyes. "Y-yes yo-our majest-ty?" He stuttered, giving a light bow as his body wouldn't allow one of further respect. She noted the thick cane he held in one of his thin hands.

"What are you doin' here? You're not one of the slaves, are you?" She asked, voice gentle as the boy seemed fearful enough.

"N-no, I'm n-not.. I was d-delivering for my d-dad.."

"Oh. What's your name?"

"U-uhm.. T-tavros Nit-tram, your h-highness."

A smiled crossed her face as she came to a stop in front of Tavros. "Oh, okay~ Are you on your way out then?" A nod. "Well I hope Ms. Serket didn't give you too hard a time~"

Not waiting for a response, the girl gave one last grin before hurrying up the hall. Her mother was sure to catch her if she lingered too long here.

o0o0o0o0o

Karkat jerked up, the sifting remanents of another nightmare still clouding his vision. He was trembling, eyes wide and breath faltering. He quickly snapped himself out of it, having expected such for trying to get some sleep.

A few other late risers looked his way, one of which was lying beside him. "Whoa, motherfucker, you alright?" He hummed sleepily, a stupid question as Karkat did this every morning.

"Yes I'm fuckin' alright!" He snapped back, glaring scornfully, albeit half-heartedly, at his friend, Gamzee.

Gamzee didn't really belong here, they all knew, as he was second highest on the hemospectrum. Indigo blooded. Sadly, he'd been taken as a prisoner of war, the war was won and all the prisoners were turned to slaves. He didn't seem to mind in the least, however, and that irked Karkat.

How could someone in such a position of power simply throw it all away and serve someone else- and continue to smile about it all the way through? He was the _second highest on the hemospectrum _and _perfectly content_ to be a _slave!_

Karkat envied him. He wasn't even _on _the hemospectrum.

"Alright, alright, chill, brother," he chuckled, voice wavering in that annoying yet familiar way. Gamzee pushed himself into a sitting position and yawned- fangs glinting in the light in a way that would frighten any who didn't know him.

Karkat rolled his eyes in irratation and stood up, fishing beneath his 'bed' -a ratty blanket draped over a stone floor- for his clothes. They were simple and in dier need of replacement, but there wasn't any chance for that.

The pants were a dull brown, hanging in tatters over his bandaged legs and feet. His shoes were yet to be returned. The top was too large and hung down nearly to his knees; stitched messily down the front. The shoulders were done just as badly, one slipping off and torn so the short sleeve was just hardly holding on. Bandages also decorated the boy's arms, all the way down to his hands, as bandages and scabs were usual accesories for him on any given day.

He ruffled his messy hair, letting out a growling sigh. Today, he knew, was going to be a _long _day.

o0o0o0o0o

Feferi offered a soft smile of greeting as John entered the dining hall looking bedraggled and sleep-deprived. He'd spent the majority of the night beating around the bush with that stupid question Feferi had posed.

_"So what did you think of Karkat?"_

He really didn't know. There was a lot of pity, obviously, as the troll seemed so small and frail and angry.. It hurt John just to try and judge how much hurt he'd suffered through both physically and emotionally. He swallowed hard.

"John, dear, how was your night?" The Queen cut a thin, delicate slice of ham for herself, using her utmost mannors as she moved the slice to her plate.

"Great, your highness," the prince replied automatically, buck teeth visible over his pursed bottom lip. She sensed his little intrest in talking and let the subject drop.

Feferi spent the majority of breakfast studying him, noting the tell-tale signs of a rough night. Messy dark hair fell in front of dull blue eyes, dark bags contrasting with pasty cheeks and a slightly jerking response to everything.

As her mother excused herself, Feferi's voice cut through the silence. "John," she started, "we need to talk."

o0o0o0o0o

Her talk hadn't stayed on the topic of John's ruffled appearance for long, and soon she was explaning something that had been going on for years. Something she knew was illegal. Something execution-worthy.

They snuck from the castle, a feat made easy by Feferi's experience doing so, and made their way down the winding path towards the village. Grass and roots clung to the edges of the cliffs that were present on either side of the road; one straight up and the other straight down.

"Are you sure.. it's a good idea..?" John fretted, wringing his hands behind his back. He'd always done exactly what his father had told him without a second thought because it seemed the obvious thing to do, so this.. This was far from his comfort zone.

"Oh, it's glubbing _fine, _John! No one will find out." She assured him, patting his shoulder in a playful show of comfort. "Or, at least, they haven't yet~"

"Fef-" he began, but the girl had burst into a fit of giggles and taken off down the thin trail. John half sighed and half laughed, giving chase.

His hood, that known as a God Tier hood -his people worshiped the wind, so it was costumary for the prince to wear such a thing- streamed behind him in a whipping blur of blue and his royal saphire and gold clothes pressed against his chest as he trompped his way after her.

She somehow managed to reach the bottom before him, regardless of his longer legs, and continued to giggle breathlessly. "There, see? No harm done~"

He let out a huffing laugh and nodded, leaning on his knees to catch his breath. Feferi's head snapped up as a horse galloped towards them, a smile crossing her features as she hurried to meet it.

John looked up to the rider, curious, and didn't hesitate to stumble back and land hard on his tail bone. The troll dismounted, concealing cape and hood fluttering dramatically, and swept Feferi up in his arms. The girl returned the show of affection, burying her face in the crook of the man's neck.

"W-whoa.." John breathed, eyes wide and slightly tinged with fear. Feferi had said she was meeting someone against her mother's will, but he'd never have guessed just who it was..


	4. Chapter 4

"Karkaaaaaaaat!"

The troll growled under his breath as he turned to glare in the woman's direction. Vriska Serket was making her way up the corridors behind him, a small, frightened boy in toe.

"You need to take him back to town~" She ordered, passing off the crippled farmer's boy with a shooing motion towards Karkat. "He needs to walk off that _stupid _s-stut-tter of his."

Karkat would have bitten back, but he let out it in an angry sigh as he looked back to the boy again. He looked familiar.. "You're that fuckass Gamzee's all fuckin' flush for, aren't you?" He snapped.

"U-uhm, y-yes," the boy replied, face tinged a dark orange and hands knitting nervously in front of him. "T-Tavros."

"Like I give a shit." Karkat responded, turning to lead him up the hall. Vriska had long since melted back into the shadows to be a bother elsewhere- the only bit of joy Karkat had had since he woke up.

o0o0o0o0o

The two made an odd pattern while walking down the steep decline into the valley; the slapping of Karkat's bare feet, the trudge of Tavros' struggled steps and the knocking of his supportive cane. They'd otherwise fallen silent.

Tavros' chocolate eyes continuously trailed to Karkat's expression, trying to dissect it without either being scolded or scorned. So far so good.

"Karkat, w-what are you, u-uh, thinking ab-bout?" He asked haultingly, gaze dropping to the ground as he avoided a large stone in the middle of the road.

Cold silvery red eyes shot over to him, full of despising ire. "What do you mean what the fuck am I thinking about? The hell kinda thing is that to ask?"

"S-sorry, I w-was just, uhm, wondering.." He murmured, shrinking beneath the look he was receiving.

Silence again prevailed, though it was more uneasy than before. Karkat paused a number of times and opened his mouth, only to have it snap shut again to keep himself from saying something completely stupid.

o0o0o0o0o

John swallowed hard, glancing about himself then back to the idyllic scene in front of him. Feferi almost completely enveloped in his cape, arms taught about eachother and the mountains, blue in the distance, fell into place as the backdrop.

He was jerked from his thoughts by a harsh saphire glare from over Feferi's soft curls. The young prince shuddered, making no attempt to hide his fear. This man...

Feferi drew back slowly, reluctantly, and smiled up at him with nothing short of amorous, loving content. "My Prince.." She cooed softly, slender hands a shade of grey lighter against his angeled face.

He murmured something gentle in return, though it was too low for John to make out. He felt it was intentional. His sky blue eyes dropped again, an embarrassed blush creeping across his cheeks. What was he supposed to do..?

Shouting further up the hill caught his ear, face quickly turning up against the breeze to catch the donors of the voices. His breath caught in his throat.

Karkat snarled something nasty at Tavros, who stuttered a quiet response and smiled very slightly; a reddish tint taking over Karkat's features. "Fuck you!" He yelled.

The slave and cripple were fast approaching, though both stopped dead when they glanced over the scene unfolding before them. Feferi was now lost in a gentle, meaningful kiss, the stranger holding her close and John remaining flustered on the ground- returning their confused looks with one of his own.

Again he and Karkat's eyes met, accompanied by that familiar shock and pang of pity for the smaller boy. Karkat bared his teeth dangerously in reply to the slight ache in his own pump cavity.

Tavros lowered his head respectfully, trembling lips pursed to quiet anything silly he might say in the presence of royalty. He caught fleeting glances of their expressions, however, and quite easily peiced it together.

"Oh, Karkat," Feferi greeted breathily, looking over her shoulder. "And Tavros, too~" She wriggled free of the cloaked man's arms, moving towards John to help him up. "What are you doing all the glubbing way down here?"

"Go ask her motherfuckin' highness," he growled darkly, huskily, in response. Feferi knew he was refering to Vriska and not her mother, the answer obvious in his tone.

John continued to gaze at them once on his feet, something Feferi was slightly more prepared for. She stepped closer, half in front of John to hide his mortifying blanching.

"Oh dear, is she giving you trouble?"

"When _isn't _she?" Karkat bit, though none of his anger was actually directed at the princess. He was a lot less self-restricting when he was out of Vriska's sights, hoping she hadn't sent anyone after him to keep an eye on him for her.

"True." Feferi sighed, shaking her head slowly.

"Feferi," the large man muttered, his voice dark and slightly scratchy. She turned unhindered, though John had a lot less graceful an awakening and let out a squawk; quickly covering his mouth with both hands and blushing.

That wasn't the first impression he was hoping to make.

**if anything, **_**that **_**was the promised filler chap.. kinda pointless, in retrospect xD i just wanted to get everyone on the same page, y'know? plus i'm tired and about to head to bed, so mine as well go with what i've got, lest it never get completed xD**


	5. Chapter 5

Karkat pushed his way through the busy streets, the two he was 'in charge of' following close behind. The three had been left in an unsettling silence since Feferi had shooed John off after Tavros and Karkat to have some alone time with her apparent boyfriend.

"R-right here," Tavros stuttered, motioning towards a small dirt drive that lead to a small house; backed by feilds that lead up to the foot of the mountain. Considering the size and livelyhood of the town, only one farmer was nessisary to sustain the inhabitants. Any other needed food could easily be traded for from travelers.

"Then go, fuckass!" Karkat huffed, making a sharp motion towards his home. Tavros nodded meekly, trying to hurry past the slave, though his haste caused him to stumble. He managed to right himself with his cane.

"Bye, Tavros," John called after him, giving a small, half-hearted wave.

"G-good bye, y-your highness.."

Silence settled over the two, disturbed only by the bustling surroundings. Karkat's ruby glare slowly slipped up from the closed front door to John, unamused.

"So.. what now?" He asked, returning the glare with an innocent doe-eyed expression.

"Got other shit I gotta do while I'm down here- what the fuck else?" He snapped in return, seemingly more irratable now than he had been before.

"Oh.. okay..?" The prince replied, trailing as Karkat just as quickly turned his back and started off into the crowd again. He pursed his lips, glancing down at himself before following quickly after him.

o0o0o0o0o

They'd neared the other side of town before anything real happened. One moment they were walking side-by-side and the next John was standing alone and Karkat was flat-out ont he sidewalk; a small girl perched on top of him and holding tightly to his tunic.

"Karkitty~!" She squealed delightedly, nuzzling his neck in a cat-like way. A few of the mentioned animals strutted after her, circling Karkat in greeting.

"Leijon! Get the fuck off!" He barked, squirming beneath her thin, though strong, frame. She resisted, giggling and cuddling until a strong voice called out of the closest open door.

"Nepeta, that is unlady-like. Cease this instant." John looked over as a tall, incredibly muscular man appeared in the doorway of what was apparently a blacksmith's shop. His hair was long and black, cut in a straight line mid-way down his back.

His stoic expression flickered to John and he stooped into a low bow before him, apologizing, "sorry, your highness, for not having reacted as appropriate."

"No no, it's fine," John responded quickly, worrying the tip of his hood between his fingers. Karkat managed to find his footing, resuming his position beside John with a clingy addition on his arm.

"Karkitty, it's so pawfect that you'd show up now!" She cheered, gloved hands around his arm. "I was just about to cook us up a wonpurrful lunch~!"

A small kitten bumped at John's boots, gaining his attention. He scooped it up, smiling as it purred and layed contently in his arms. Karkat scowled.

"Fuckin' cats always tryin' to fuckin' kill me or some shit," he complained angrily -almost envioiusly- under his breath. His hushed rant was disrupted as Nepeta pulled him along inside.

"Come on! Let's eat!" The feline-possesed girl called, leaving a chuckling John and slightly distressed blacksmith in the doorway.

o0o0o0o0o

The front-most room of Equius', the blacksmith's, shop wasn't very suspicious; a small kitchen-like area, homemade table and numerous chairs at the ready. Metal decorations climbed along the walls, showing impressive improvement from what must have been close to the begining of his career up until present day.

John was sitting awkwardly at one end of the table, Equius had insisted, with the large man across from him and Karkat off to one side. Nepeta skipped over to the table, giggling, and set out what she'd quickly prepared for their lunch.

She plopped down across from Karkat, smiling across to him. John felt a certain sort of fleeting twinge in his heart. Equius leaned forward, taking up the ladel and scooping out some of the steaming stew.

He, of course, served the prince first and himself last, sitting back with a self-assuring nod. "It smells delicious, Miss Nepeta," John complimented, though his expression show little happiness. The girl made him rather uncomfortable- especially on the subject of Karkat.

"Thank you, Purrince John!" She smiled brightly, short, dark hair curling about her sun-tanned cheeks in an adorable way. He took no notice, which was very uncharacteristic of him.

Karkat grumbled a thanks as he dragged his chair closer to the table and non-chalantly draped an arm about his bowl in an almost protective mannor. Being a slave meant very small portions- which, naturally, lead to thievery.

John was unnerved by the continuation of the silence that had consumed him whole on the walks with Karkat, though the relief was short-lived once it was broken.

"So, Karkitty," Nepeta began with a purr-like tone, "what have you been up to~?"

His dull eyes sluggishly raised to her bright emerald ones, looking more bored than John had ever seen him. "Abso-fucking-lutely nothing."

Equius sniffed, dabbing at his forehead with a napkin. "Now Vantas, try to keep your low-blooded profanities to a minimum in such high company." Karkat snorted, shaking his head- though remained quiet.

"It's fine, really, I don't mind," John murmured, a small attempt at defending Karkat. Equius reluctantly nodded.

"Of course, your highness."

"..."

John looked down to his stew, still almost completely untouched, and dipped his spoon into it. He hated it when things got quiet.. Back home he and his father were always making a ruckus, so it left him feeling empty when the people of this Kingdom so easily slipped into silence.

o0o0o0o0o

Feferi let out a shriek, followed closely by a laugh, as her hooded love swung her onto his horse and followed suit. "Where are we even glubbing going~?" She asked through her laughter.

"No fuckin' clue," he replied with a dismissive shrug, patting his pure white stallion before spurring it forward. "Does it even glubbin' matter?"

"No, I guess not~" Feferi giggled, leaning back against his strong chest as the horse gradually worked his trot up into a canteer.

She sighed happily, watching the mountains slowly begin to blur as they sped up. It was reaching noon, meaning she'd be expected home in a few hours, so she warned her lover not to stray too far from the village.

As usual, he didn't heed her warning.

He took off towards the south, one of the only two ways in or out of the town. They often came down here, an uninhabited extention to Feferi's kingdom, to get away for a while.

It was largely populated by forests and traveling roads leading to far off cities. Today seemed to hold something peculiar as the stallion slowed in the face of an approaching caravan.

"Who're they?" Feferi asked, cocking her head curiously- an incredibly endearing act.

"Obviously," the man replied as they came to a complete stop and one of the people climbed from the covered wagon near the front.

"It's a traveling group of gypsies."

**I might slow down a bit after this chapter cos I don't have too much of the plot beyond this part XD a bit, sure, and you just might get the name of our mystery man soon, but otherwise.. o3o i'll get it soon, though, right? XD**

**Please review? otherwise I get the feeling everyone who reads this hated it and only suffered through to the end for boredom's sake. ;o;**


	6. Chapter 6

"Gypsies..?" Feferi leaned forward, forehead resting between the large horse's ears as she studied the approaching woman. She was human, which in and of itself was surprising in this area, and her age was unreadable.

She wore long, tattered robes of violet, dark teal and silver; a thick hood shadowing all but her pointed, ivory chin. Her lips quirked slightly at the royal attention she was recieving, amethyst lipstick cracking as she smirked.

"Well," the woman began- though her voice betrayed her to be little older than Feferi herself. "Look who has decided to bless us with their royal presence."

Two others slipped from the caravan and took their places on either side of the odd woman; both trolls of differing genders. The girl had messy dark hair and was clothed in black and jade. The boy, the tallest of the three, wore black and mustard yellow, along with a peculiar pair of goggles.

"Princess," the female troll greeted, bowing her head. "Prince."

"What are you two doing tho far out here?" The male questioned, making no move to honor them with a respectful bow. "Don't you have a wedding to be preparing for, Princess Peixes?"

"I.." Feferi started, blinking at the odd trio from behind her glasses. She felt her love shifting behind her, dismounting.

He was about to say something when the human girl cut him off with, "Rose Lalonde. This is Captor and Maryam." She introduced herself and her friends with a curt motion of heavily bangled hands.

"Tholluxth," Captor clarified, his lisp more apparent than it had been previously.

The hooded prince stepped towards them, critisizing their every detail with sharp violet eyes. "Who the glubbin' hell do you think you are?" He asked, voice a throaty growl.

"Whatever are you getting at, Sir Ampora?" Rose inquired mockingly, savoring the slight gasp Feferi sucked in. No one had ever distinguished his identity from behind the thick covering.

"You know what I'm gettin' at," he snarled in reply, temper almost as volitile as Karkat's when it came to Feferi's impending marriage.

"Calm yourself," Rose said almost dismissively, nodding towards the wagon. "And come." Maryam folded her hands in front of herself, watching them with dark eyes as they slowly followed after Rose; the prince leading the horse by the reins.

o0o0o0o0o

"You both have wishes to cancel the marriage, and for obvious reasons," the gypsy said as she sat down at a small table across from them. The inside of the wagon had caught them both off guard.

Rather than a few bundles or sacks, they found a small room; the inside of the canvas walls bathed a mystical pinkish hew and the wooden floor coated in pillows and tea cups. Upon the table Rose was seated at sat a clouded crystal ball.

Feferi seated herself across from Rose, legs crossed beneath her long dress and hands resting almost anxiously in her lap. Maryam took the reins from Prince Ampora, tying them to the back of the wagon before slipping in to take her seat in the corner with a scroll cast over her knees.

"Yes, of course.." Feferi replied, although it was belated as she'd been busy taking in her surroundings and trying to sit comfortably on the old pillow.

Ampora took her hand, looking over to his royal love before adjusting his gaze to again settle on Rose. "Well, fear not, young princess," she said slowly, leisurely. "There just so happens to be a way for you to avoid this all."

"What is it?" The prince asked impatiently, starting to sit forward; though Feferi drew him back with her thin fingers slowly lacing through his.

"Calm down," she murmured pleadingly. "Miss Lalonde, can you please tell us?"

"I suppose it would be plausible for me to do such a deed." She replied, though sat back and studied her nails in the dim light. "But that doesn't mean that I will." Her cold eyes danced up from her fingers to Feferi and she smirked. "Though I shall show mercy on this occasion and share my wisdom with you."

Feferi smiled, her hope bubbling up into her magenta eyes. She'd spent so long dreading her birthday that simply hearing that there may be a way out of it..

Rose shifted, one hand resting on the table while the other began to slowly trace over the exterior of her crystal ball. The slight fog in side of it seemed to react instantly, swirling about her fingertips and slowly bleeding into a vivid mix of colors. All the colors of the hemospectrum.

"So... how.. how do we..?" Feferi asked slowly, her mind seemingly fleeing from the bright display that had so easily entranced her. Ampora didn't even have the wits about him to speak.

Rose smirked.

"Well, my babbling, dim-witted friend, there is but a single hope for any of you." She swiped her fingers across the side, raising them from the ball and leaving it in a flurry of colors. As they settled, they began to form coherent pictures for the girl to decode.

"Yes..?"

Rose hummed a sigh, studying the picture with what almost seemed to be intrest. "It's quite simple, really." She said, lips tugging upward as she raised her eyes to the young couple.

o0o0o0o0o

"Bye bye Karkitty and Purrince John!" Nepeta giggled, waving after them. Equius nodded, bowing his head as John glanced back. Karkat rolled his eyes.

"They seemed pretty nice~" The prince chirped, swinging his head around to look at Karkat and leaving his hood to flicker behind him. "Do you go there often?" He inquired, masking his peaking jealousy of that girl with curiousity.

"No," Karkat responded flatly, "I can't fuckin' _stand _them!" His hands fisted at his sides and, in what seemed to be an attempt not to hit something, he crossed his arms tight against his chest.

"Oh, really?" John asked, getting a sharp, rather pertrubed look as his voice held more joy than it had before. He blushed, stifling anything else behind his hand. "Uh, sorry," he chuckled, voice wavering a bit.

"What the fuck ever." The slave muttered, crimson eyes shooting up to a few people watching them. Not the natives, of course, as they were used to seeing Karkat in all sorts of company. Travelers were trading quiet gossip over the well-known slave as well as the soon-to-be-wed prince.

They payed Vantas' anger on mind, though hushed immediately when John glanced up at the mention of his name. "What were they...?" He asked slowly, quietly, with his eyebrows drawing together.

"Motherfucking nothing."

"Oh.."

Silence over-took the two, dimming John's spirits further. Karkat slowly looked over at him after a while, something akin to slight guilt in his features.

For whatever insane fucking reason the fates held, he couldn't seem to upset the prince without upsetting himself all the worse. Why did seeing a frown on the royal boy's face hurt so deep? He was just another high-blooded prick destined to rule over him, after all.

Oh, how Karkat despised high-bloods.

All but one, it seemed.

**sorry, i'm not too good with Rose quite yet XD I don't know a lot of big words for her to use O3O and yes, she's a psychic in this xD Kanaya is her loving assistant and Sollux is with them because he's got his telephoneses and all, eh? XD what better place than a caravan of gypsies for him to travel with?**

**Reviews are much much loved, guys! **

**(edit, added)**

**... i just realized a few days later that i never uploaded this chapter. sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I had to stop and ponder where to go from there, so sorry for the longer wait for this one~**

John didn't know a town this small could _have_ so many alley-ways; at least not until Karkat dragged him down every one of them for one chore or another. Vriska, the slave driver, seemed to have given Karkat an explecit list- verbally, of course. Writing it down would be too easy on him.

The one between the bakery and a residential house was slimmer than the others, meaning the boys had to file one behind the other as they slipped back into the darkness. Karkat stopped abruptly at a door, the prince bumping into him.

"Watch where the hell you're going!" The slave snapped, crimson glare easily visible in the dark. He knocked hard on the door, waiting with his lips pulled in a snarky frown for the inhabitants to answer.

A woman troll did, taller and more shapely than Karkat, with long, rather messy brown hair and souless white eyes. She stared straight through John for a long moment before shifting to Karkat- as indicated by the slight turn of her head.

"Megido, you got Vriska's shit?" Karkat asked impatiently. It was starting to get late and his feet were aching.

"My my, Mr. Vantas," she said, disreguarding what he'd said and turning back to John with a small courtsey. "Your company is forever royalty, isn't it?"

"Just shuddup and get her stuff, Aradia," he huffed, studying her expression as she looked John over from toe to hair. Karkat growled as her eyes still lingered after an intial scope.

"Oh, stop with your jealous antics and come in. I have it in the back room." Aradia dismissed with a flick on her heel. She disappered into a dimly lit room, slipping into a small door leading to another, darker room.

John's bewildered eyes landed on Karkat now that the strange girl was gone. "Jealous?" He asked, the makings of a smile tugging at his lips.

"Shut the _fuck _up!" The slave demanded, storming into the room and nearly knocking over the single lit lamp. John followed with a stifled laugh.

The door creaked closed behind them, sealing off the outside world, noises and all. It was eerily quiet in the small room, which looked more like a basement and kitchen.

A low table sat in the middle of the floor with flat pillows on either side; a bookshelf pressed against the wall to the right with the lanturn perched on top of it and doors lined the wall opposite. Karkat seemed to give the thought of sitting down a once over before stubbornly stepping back from the table with his arms crossed.

"We don't have all dam-"

"Here," Aradia quickly, yet cooly, cut him off as she held out a paper bag. Karkat rolled his ruby eyes -John noted the dangerous way they reflected the firelight with a faint flush- and snatched it, shoving the contents half-hazardly into a knapsack he'd retrieved earlier that day.

"That all?" He asked, a bit more docile now.

"Mm.. I believe so."

Karkat stared at the peasant for a surprisingly harsh moment before turning and forcing John out the door by his sleeve. Aradia followed them to the door, yet stopped just short of the thin trails of sunlight that snuck down the alley.

"Farewell, Prince John." Aradia cooed, her voice a bit raspy. "And good bye, Karkat."

"Shuddit!" He snapped, sneering back at her as he pushed John up the alleyway without giving him a moment to responde. Aradia's slight titters echoed after them, followed by the groan of her door closing.

o0o0o0o0o

Karkat and John had finally managed to finish up in town, waiting at the bottom of the extensive hill for the Princess to return. The royal boy couldn't help but glance over to the slave every few moments, seemingly about to speak before he relapsed at the sight of Karkat's glare.

Just as he was about to speak, trully, this time, a thundering of hooves rounded the road and came to a halt in front of them. John released his breath in an unheard sigh. He moved closer to the cliff edge that jutted up to mark the inner half of the road, arms resting over his knees as he tried not to look up at the two on the horse.

Feferi slinked off with a melancholy frown, fingers knitting and rings singing as she stepped back and allowed her partener to dismount.

"John, dear," she started, taking a few steps towards him. Karkat was all but forgotten, sitting on a stump a few feet away, scowling. A bit of interest peaked in his expression as the Princess approached John.

"Yeah, Feferi?" John raised his head, eyes shadowed by his God Teir hood. She lowered her eyes for a moment, then raised them the taller hooded man came to stand beside her.

"There's.. someone I've been meaning to introduce you to." Feferi swayed on her feet a bit, rearranging her weight, as she looked up to her lover then back down to her soon-to-be-husband.

"Go on," he urged softly, his voice deeper than the other two present males', holding an unmistakeable accent.

"This," Feferi said, motioning to him with a slender hand, "is Prince Eridan Ampora of the Western Kingdom."

**didja catch that~? ten points for anyone who remembers why that would scare lil Johnny boy **


	8. Chapter 8

Golden rays fought against the oncoming darkness; trying to keep steady as the day gave way to night. The bustling town slowed to a murmur and most everyone had returned home.

The royalty and slave alike still sat at the base of the mountain, where Feferi had decided it was safest to tell their story. They'd met through the war, at the very begining when the royal families had to meet and discuss whether or not the war was worth it.

The children had been sent from the room in the mean time, meant to be kept seperate but finding their way to the other regardless. There was a large difference between the two, yet the moment they met they felt like they'd found their best friend in the world made exclusively for them.

Feferi taught Eridan how to be more open and friendly while Eridan taught her the art of sneaking past guards. When the few days came to an end and it was time for Feferi to return home, they promised they'd meet up again as soon as the war wrapped up.

That, obviously, hadn't happened.

Instead they met in private, passing the years and growing steadily closer. Soon their friendship had been taken to the next level and they were instead considered lovers.

Then Feferi's engagement surfaced in one of their conversations and their whole relationship was turned upside down.

John looked down at his feet, threading his fingers through the laces in awkward apology and guilt. Karkat was leaned against the cliff beside him, looking unsurprised at any of what Feferi was saying. He'd known for years about it, after all.

"We.. we met a gypsy today," she said after a mild pause, looking up to Eridan as though asking if it was okay to share what had happened while in the presence of the odd people. He inclined his head.

"You did?" John's eyes flittered up to the princess with an unmistakeable glint of hope. "What did you guys talk about?"

Feferi smiled slightly, though it depleated itself as she smoothed down her dress. "The marriage, of course. She said.." A thoughtful pause. "She said there was still a way to stop it."

"Really?" The boy perked up, his sky blue eyes widening. "How?"

"That's just it, John.. she wouldn't say. All she explained was 'it won't be by our own devices.'" Feferi tried to impersonate Rose's soft, rather mystifying voice as she said it, ending in a light frown. "But I don't understand what she meant."

"Huh.." Karkat humphed, crossing his arms loosely in front of his chest. "Well, she-"

"Kaaaaaaaarkat!" A nausally, overly-familiar voice called, accompanied by the sound of sloppy running down the road. "Where the hell have you been?" Vriska breathily scolded, eyes set in a hard glare.

For a moment everyone stared, then something occured to Feferi and she let out a stifled shriek and leapt up; trying and failing to hide Eridan's bulky frame. Vriska gasped and came to a hard stop on her heels.

"What the- What's going on here?" She demanded, taking a few steps back up the road without turning her back on the prince from the west.

"Vriska, _please-_" Feferi pleaded in vain.

"Guards! Guards get down here right now!" Vriska yelled, turning tail and bolting. Eridan back pedled towards his horse, looking a mixture of annoyed and fearful.

"Go! Go go go!" Feferi made a hurried shooing motion, turning helplessly to Karkat and John. They looked stunned.

John stumbled to his feet, grabbing Karkat up and hurrying up towards where the frighteningly large amount of guards were conspiring at the top of the hill. Even with their armor they moved surprisingly fast.

"Wait," John pleaded breathlessly, holding up his hands. "Please, it was nothing. Just a f-false alarm!"

"Yeah, Vriska's just a dumbass who doesn't know her face from her.." He trailed off as the guards bypassed them, anger etching into his features. "Hey! We said to stop!"

Feferi, meanwhile, had tears of desperation in her eyes as she glanced between the guards and Eridan's troubled horse. The reins had been tied onto a tree so they could relax, and now the knot obviously didn't want to come undone.

"Hurry, Eridan!" She squeaked as the echoing of stomping metal reached down to them.

"I'm glubbin' goin'!" Eridan replied huffily, jerking the reins loose and moving to leap onto his horses back. He didn't get the chance.

An arrow peirced the horses' side and it crumpled in sudden pain, neighing helplessly as crimson blood bubbled up around the arrow.

"Shit! No!" Eridan cried, though before he had the chance to kneel beside his horse the guards were upon them; taking Eridan roughly by the wrists and not so gently leading the crying princess from his side.

"Please, don't! He's good, he's good!" She repeated, magenta tears slipping down her pale cheeks and dripping from her chin.

Her worst fear had come true. Not only would she get into enormous amounts of trouble for being involved with a Western prince, but he'd pay the ultimate price for it.

After all, what's a royal prisoner of war without a visit to the guilotine?

**sorry, rushing. won't have time to write again until some time next week, so I wanted to get this finished..**


	9. Chapter 9

John spun about as Karkat started yelling, realizing that not all of the guards had made their way to the bottom of the mountain. They were now in the midst of a few rather frightening looking ones, armed and ready to take them.

Two already had a crushing grip on Karkat, who struggled against it furiously. His profanities were slurred with rage as he jerked and pulled, though John managed to catch his name.

"John, turn the fuck around-"

He glanced over his shoulder just in time to have his forehead meet with a hard blow from a club. His eyes blacked out immediately and he didn't feel when he hit the ground, though his hearing only faultered after he was able to hear Karkat's snarls and promises of death to anyone who layed a hand on John, accompanied by Feferi's desperate screams and Eridan's hopeless struggling.

o0o0o0o0o

Pain seeped through his forehead and spidered out to his temples where a headache was thumping away. It was dull, however, next to the pure panic John felt upon meeting conciousness.

He shot into a sitting position, looking about him hurriedly with the makings of tears at the corners of his sky blue eyes. His heart was racing and his exposed skin slicked with frightened sweat, as well as a bandage across his bangs where he supposed he was hit, though he was otherwise unharmed.

A tinge of comfort fought through the fear as he took in the semi-familiar setting of his guest room. He spent very little time in here, though it was still nice to know where he was. For whatever reason, he thought he'd be waking up at the gallows or worse, at the guillotine.

John swallowed hard as he glanced about for anyone who might be in his room or hovering just over the threshhold, only to find he was completely alone. What had happened to his friends?

He, of course, didn't know or favor Eridan in the least, but he didn't hate him either. His initial reaction was one of surprise, though now that he knew how much the other prince meant to Feferi.. Well he couldn't just leave him out, could he? And Karkat.. The last he heard, Karkat was spewing threats without an end in sight. Where would the guards have taken him?

He carefully climbed from the bed, aware of the dull jabbing sensation still playing with his head. A blood rush temporarily blinded him, so he paused on the edge of the bed for it to clear. As he sat there, he heard footsteps coming up the corridor.

An unfamiliar woman appeared in the doorway, perplexed and bewildered by the fact that John was up so early.

"Are you feeling alright, your highness?" She asked tentatively, lightly moving to his bedside and dabbing a cool rag against his forehead- the part that was without bandages.

"U-uhm.. Yeah.." John replied, blinking at his shoes before willing himself to meet the concerned maid's eyes. "What happened..?"

"Dear me, a traitor was found right in our midst is what happened!" The maid exclaimed, though her voice scarce broke a whimpering whisper. "But worry not, the guards have taken well enough care of them."

John nodded slowly. "What about.. what about Karkat?" He inquired as his brows knit together in worry. The maid's perplexion returned.

"Vantas? Whatever would you want with a ruffian like him?" She cocked her head, then remembered her place and quickly assuaged, "he's likely in the slave's quarters."

o0o0o0o0o

The corridors slowly tappered down to a slim hall as it neared the slave's quarters, which was hard to manuver with the various trolls bumping and shouting their way along through it. John kept his eyes peeled for his friend.

As he entered what he supposed was the sleeping area -the floor was covered with low cots and blankets- he felt his lips tug into an uncomfortable frown. Still no sign of Karkat...

"Welly welly well, if it aint my motherfuckin' brother, John." A wavering voice called from behind him, getting a quick whirl from the startled prince.

A troll slave stood behind him, eyes half-lidded and glazed, smile full of jagged teeth and horns coming to a waving tip atop his mass of curly black hair. He wore indigo rags, which looked oddly familiar from another nearby kingdom, and had shifting silver and violet eyes.

"Do I...?" John asked cautiously, unsure who this random slave was.

"Naw, bro, naw. You dunno me, but you know my motherfuckin' best friend in the whole wide fuckin' world." He made a dismissive motion with a clawed hand and chuckled.

"... Karkat?" He guessed, blinking his large eyes innocently and tugging uneasily at the edge of his sleeve.

"Yeah, man!" The slave replied enthusiastically, grin growing. "Karkat's all up 'n motherfuckin' talkin' about you all motherfuckin' hours of the night, y'know. Like, since two days ago or some shit."

"He does..?"

"Fuck, man, yeah he does. All the motherfuckin' time." He nodded as he said it, one hand on his hip as he did so. John blushed. "I swear the fucker's flushed or some shit for ya."

John didn't have to think too hard on the term 'flushed'. He knew it well enough; his mother had forced him to read up on troll terminology given his current engagement. His stomach twisted at the thought in a way it had never twisted before. He shrugged a bit.

At once the slave's calm disposition left him and he had John by the collar of his tunic. His eyes locked onto the prince's, full of raw emotions- protectiveness and an anger that promised to shred him limb from limb if he disagreed. "You best listen up!" He snapped, voice loud then dropping to a hushed whisper, "you better motherfuckin' listen up."

John let out a strangled whimper.

"If you ever hurt my bro, _if you ever do a single motherfuckin' thing to hurt my best fuckin' brother, _I fuckin' promise to show you just what it means to be afraid. _I motherfuckin' PROMISE to show your ass what FEAR really is." _His voice continued to rise and fall with his statements, yet remain unfaultering and overall terrifying. John couldn't find his voice but to let out another whimper.

"Do you motherfuckin' hear me, Prince?" He snarled, a sharp claw pressed hard to John's chest.

"Y-yes, of c-course, uhm.." He pleaded more than agreed, though trailed off when he realized he still had no idea just who he was talking to.

"Names motherfuckin' Gamzee." The slave said, his grip releasing John and his voice again warm and wavering. He looked as harmless as a fly once more. "'n Karkat is my best bro, y'hear?" He added with a sharp grin.

John nodded, flinching a bit with every small movement Gamzee made. "Do you.. do you know where he is..?"

Gamzee's grin faded as he glanced away for a moment. "Motherfuckers threw him in the fuckin' brink, man. All up 'n.. shit, nevermind. He's all down in the dungeon and shit."

John payed the derailed portion of the sentence no mind, as the word sungeon struck him hard. The dungeon?

"Why...?"

"'Cos, motherfucker.. They put him on motherfuckin' death row."


End file.
